


All Encompassing Fear

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Crossover, Engagement, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, NO NOAH, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: While Erin recovers from being shot w/ the love and support of Olivia Voight and the others, along w/ the SVU team hunt down an international ring of pedophiles





	All Encompassing Fear

  **All Encompassing Fear**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chicago PD/Law & Order: SVU Crossover

Benson/Lindsay established relationship

No Noah

Femslash

Part 1: "Consequences" 

 

**Chapter 1**

Lieutenant Olivia Benson's heart was racing, she was en route to Chicago Med only minutes after landing at O'Hare airport. Detective Halstead had called Olivia and told her that Erin had been shot by a suspect and that Erin was in serious condition, so without a second thought Liv hopped on the first flight to Chicago, Olivia struggled to reign in her emotions that were threating to pull her apart, after several calming breaths Olivia composed herself. She knew that she had to be strong for Erin.

When Olivia arrived at the hospital she was greeted by Hank, Jay, Kim Burgess, Sgt. Trudy Platt, Alvin Olinsky, and Kevin Atwater. They all wore the same worried looks on their faces.

"How is she, Sergeant Voight?" Olivia asked.

"Bullet went through and through, tore her left shoulder up pretty badly though. Erin lost a lot of blood, the hospital staff is replacing it now." Hank says.

"Do you know who shot Erin, Hank?" Liv asked.

"Yes Lieutenant, his name is Robert Barnes, he's a two time convicted felon and Chicago native."  Alvin says.

Just then Olivia's phone buzzed on her hip.

"Excuse me." she says before rushing out into the hall.

"Benson."

"It's Amanda, Lieutenant, how is Lindsay?" the blonde detective asked.

 "I don't know yet, Amanda." Liv said worriedly.

 "That's not the only reason I called, Fin just brought in a thirty five year old white man, says his name is Paul Harper and he says that he's apart of an international pedophile ring known as the International Union Of Child Lovers."

"Are you guys-?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, we're checking every database we can think of to find these perverts." Rollins said.

"Good, call me as soon as you find out anything."

"OK, will do, give Lindsay my get well wishes." Amanda says before ending the call.

Olivia goes back into the waiting room just as a slim Asian woman dressed in a white labcoat and carrying a clipboard was entering the room.

"Family and friends of Erin Lindsay?" she asked.

Olivia stepped forward as did Hank and everyone else.

"How is she doing, Doctor?" Hank asked.

"The bullet tore clean through Detective Lindsay's left shoulder, it caused a massive amount of blood loss and soft tissue damage which my team and I were able to fully repair." the Doctor said.

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, no one more so than Olivia.

"How long will her recovery take, Doctor?" Olivia inquired.

 "Two to four months, provided she doesn't do anything to reaggravate the injury while it's healing."  

"Thank you, Doctor." Hank says.

Once the Doctor walked away Hank turned to Olivia.

"You should see her first." he said calmly, to which the older brunette nodded.

Olivia steadied her rattled nerves before entering Erin's hospital room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
